The Ultimate Eye
by kyuubi no goku
Summary: Naruto is adopted and trained by Itachi and others. Itachi's dad killed the clan. Kyuubi gave Naruto a bloodline. Stong, serious, godlike Naruto. Adopted from Death's Scorn
1. Chapter 1

**KNG here with yet another Fanfiction although I cant take credit for the first 6 chapters of this fanfiction that goes to Death's Scorn.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all

Chapter 1: Prologe

Konoha/October 10/4 years after Kyuubi attack

A little boy with spikey blond hair, with blue eyes, and 3 whisker like marks on each cheek, name was Narutowas running through the streets scared because a mob was chasing him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DEMON!" yelled a villager while holding a sharp knife.

"DIE DEMON!" screamed a shinobi with a kunai. More bloodthirsty screams of anger was heard soon after.

Little Naruto ran through a small allyway only to end up at a dead end and then huddled into a corner hoping they didn't see him come down through here.

When they found him they all started laughing at what he was doing. "Look, the demon is trying to protect himself." said a shinobi. "Hehehehe, to bad that won't work demon." said another shinobi.

They al then started stabbing him, cutting him, and beating him like a bunch of wild animals.

Meanwhile, a very young jonin was passing through the gate, not to long finishing a mission. He showed the guards his lisence and let him pass through. It was Itachi who is considered a well know ninja in Konoha. (AN: Itachi left the ANBU and changed to be a jonin and also he doesn't live with his family in this fanfic.)

As he was walking towards his appartment, he heard yells of happy, bloodthirsty scream coming from an ally. He also heard a small child screaming out for help.

He walked over to investigate and he saw Naruto getting beaten and stabbed by the mob and he became angry. So he dove in to rescue the boy.

They at first wondered what was goning on, but once they noticed who was in front of the boy, they started to become scared.

"I-I-Itachi, w-what a-are y-y-you d-d-doing h-here?" said a very scared shinobi.

"M-M-Mabye h-he's here t-to h-h-help us k-k-kill the demo..." began a villager but was killed by Itachi with his sharingan activated spinning violently.

They all started screaming and running from the angry Uchiha to avoid geting killed.

Itachi started to run towards the hospital to get Naruto help. "Don't worry Naruto you'll soon get help, I promise." said a worried Itachi.

"I-I-Itac-chi-n-nii s-san." said Naruto very weakly who then passed out.

Itachi then went as fast as his legs could go. He then arrived at the hospital and quickly went in and ran up to the front desk.

A nurse looked up and saw Itachi and then saw a very beaten Naruto. "I'm sorry, we don't have any available rooms for...him." the nurse said with anger.

Itachi then flared his Sharingan at the nurse and said "You WILL help him or so help me..." also flaring his killing intent at her. It was so strong that it was felt by the Hokage who decided to investigate.

When he arrived at the hospital via shushin, he saw Itachi, who was holding a bloody and beaten Naruto, was staring a nurse with his Sharingan activated.

"Naruto-kun!" said a very worried Hokage will running up to Itachi.

"Nurse, put Naruto in a room RIGHT NOW!" yelled the Hokage. She obeyed him and ran Naruto to a room to begin treatment on him.

Itachi and the Hokage were in the room as they were begining to discuss what had happened to Naruto. "What happened." asked the Hokage. Itachi began to explain what but was interrupted by one of the doctors.

"I'm sorry, you two will have to wait outside while we do the procedure." said a doctor. Itachi and the Hokage decided not to incase that they would try and kill Naruto while they weren't in there.

'Dammit.' the doctor mentally cursed. After a while, the doctors said that he would be O.K. and they left quickly.

The Hokage called a few ANBU to keep quard of Naruto and they obeyed.

Hokage Tower

Itachi and the Hokage were discussing thing about Naruto and Itachi then came up with a solution that could help Naruto.

"Hokage-sama, I was wondering if I could adopt Naruto and he could live with me in my appartment." said a hopeful Itachi and the Hokage just stared blankly at Itachi and then smiled very happily.

"Of course you can Itachi, he sees you as brother figure and I'm sure that he would love to live with you." said an overjoyed Hokage.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." he said as he bowed and left.

'Thank kami that Naruto will finally get a better place to live.' thought the Hokage. He then pulled out a very familiar orange book and started to giggle pervertedly as blood dripped from his nose.

Hospital/The Next Day

Itachi and the Hokage were walking into the hospital to see Naruto.

They walked into Naruto's room and he yelled "Itachi-nii-san, Oji-san!" very happily.

"Hello Naruto-kun, how are you feeling after that experience." the aged Hokage said to the boy. "I feel great and thanks nee-san for helping me with that mob." said Naruto.

"No need to thank me Naruto-kun." said Itachi not wanting to be thanked right now.

"Naruto we have something that we want to ask you as it would be your choice to do it." said the Hokage.

"What is it Oji-san, is it something good." said Naruto

"Well Itachi and I were talking and Itachi asked me if he could adopt you and let you live with him." said a hopeful Hokage.

"Live..with..Itachi...of course I would love to live with you Itachi-nii-san!" yelled an overjoyed Naruto.

"Good then, now we will go to the orphanage and get the paperwork done." said the Hokage while he was smiling but that changed when Naruto said something.

"Oji-san I no longer live at the orphanage. They kicked me out yesterday on my birthday."

'THEY DID WHAT TO NARUTO-KUN. I will deal with it soon but not now.' thought a very angry Hokage.

"One, more thing Oji-san, why didn't you tell me that the Kyuubi was sealed in me?" asked Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all

Chapter 2: New Eyes and Training Plans

Konoha/Hospital

"One, more thing Oji-san, why didn't you tell me that the Kyuubi was sealed in me?" asked Naruto.

Itachi and Hokage stopped right in front of the door and looked at each other with shocked faces and then looked towards Naruto. They then place all kinds of seals to avoid any interuption.

"O.K. now Naruto, tell us how you found out about the Kyuubi and him being sealed in you." asked the Hokage.

"First off, the Kyuubi is actually a girl." correcting the Hokage. They just sat there having the biggest shock of their lives.

Shaking from their shock they then asked "Tell us everything that happened."

Flashback/Mindscape

Little Naruto was walking through a place that looked like a sewer and he was ankle deep in water. He then came up to a room with a large cage door and a seal in the middle of the cage.

Naruto then walked closer to the cage and stopped when he heard a large booming voice coming from inside the cage. "So my jailer finally comes to see. What do you want kit?"

"Who are you and where am I?" asked Naruto not worried about who it was. "Oh come on you never seen the Kyuubi before."

"Aren't you supposed to have been killed my the Yondamie 4 years ago?" said Naruto still not scared about it. "And what about my second question."

"First of all, you can't kill me, I would just be reborn in hell and just come back over time. And to answer that second question, you are in your mindscape." said the Kyuubi.

"Then how did you end up inside me?" "I was sealed by your Yondamie 4 years ago and but into this cage." the Kyuubi replied.

"O.K. then so why am I here now, did you want to tell me something." asked Naruto.

"Yes, I did want to tell you something. Several things infact." said the Kyuubi.

"Like what." "Well first of all, I'm really a female and this is just my fox form, I actually have a human form' would you like to see it." he nodded and then she started to shrink down to a human like shape and he walked closer to see.

What he saw was a very beautiful woman with blood red hair, red slitted eyes but she was naked and he noticed that she had very large breasts so Naruto turned away blushing with some blood coming out of his nose while stuttering, "C-C-Can y-you p-please put s-some c-c-clothing o-o-on?"

"Hehehehehe, sorry. This better." Naruto turned around and saw that she had clothing on, "Yes, thanks."

"Second thing that I want to tell you is that I didn't attack the Konoha on purpose. I was forced out of my previous Jinchuriki, Kushina Uzumaki, who I think is your mother, by a man wearing a strange mask and forced me to attack the village."

"You knew my mother what was she like, and do you know who was my father was aswell!"

"Those questions would probably have to be answered by your Hokage." "Oh O.K., you can continue now."

"The final thing that I wanted to tell you is that do to you having me you get a very powerful dojutsu that I called 'Kyukyoku no me'(Utlimate Eye) because it is the only dojutsu that can copy other bloodlines." "So it's like a modified version of the Sharingan." "Yes."

"Can I use it now so I can see what it looks like?" asked a very happy Naruto. "Sure, all you need to do is put a little chakra into your eyes and then look into this mirror to see it."

He did what she said and it looked amazing. It had a red vertical and a black horizontal slit. At the crossing, it was pure white and the rest was white aswell. It looked amazing. "Thanks Kyu-chan, it looks amazing."

"Also, there is something that you gain through having me, and that is the ability to use all five main elements including the ability to combine them into sub-elements." she said.

"Thats cool. So how do I get out of this place anyway?" "Just wake up and I think someone is coming so hurry up." she said quickly. Naruto then woke up just in time to see Itachi and the Hokage come in.

Flashback End

What happened on the outside were different things. When the human form of the Kyuubi was described, the Hokage and Itachi were blown back by major nosebleeds. The part about being forced to attack Konoha, the two felt sorry for accusing her. Finally the part about his new dojutsu and how he can learn every element made them nearly faint.

"It looks like Naruto-kun will become one of the world's strongest people if he trains long enough. Hey mabye you Itachi could help train Naurto-kun. I'll even put him in the acadamy in two years to be with many of the next clan heirs." offered the Hokage.

Naruto looked like he was about to explode with joy as he smiled happily. "Yeah! I'm going to be a ninja." shouted Naruto. He then remembered what he wanted to ask Oji-san.

"Oji-san, who was my father? I already know that my mother is Kushina Uzumaki. So who was he?" Naruto questioned and the Hokage started sweating bullets.

"O.K. then your father was...Minato Namikaze the...the...the Yondamie Hokage." said the old man as Naruto and Itachi just fainted at the answer.

"Looks like they took it too fast hehehehehehe." laughed the Hokage then pulled out a little orange book to read while waiting for them to wake up.

30 minutes later

Itachi and Naruto woke up to that the Hokage was reading an orange book while making perverted giggles. "HOKAGE-SAMA/OJI-SAN!" they both said at the same time scaring the Hokage half to death.

"Hehe sorry, so anyway Naruto-kun could we see those new eyes of yours?" asked the Hokage. Naruto then closed his eyes and put chakra into his eyes activating it.

When he opened them Itachi activated his Sharingan to see how it works but what happened was that Naruto looked up at Itachi's Sharingan and he unconsciously copied the Sharingan. He then closed his eyes in pain and reopened them shocking the two.

In his eyes turned into a Sharingan with one tomoe around the pupil of each eye. "He must not have control over his new dojutsu yet so his copied it unconsciously." said the Hokage.

Naruto then took chakra away from his eyes turning them back to normal. "So what was that about adopting me nee-san?" he asked.

Itachi then snapped back to reality and answered him, "Huh. Oh. As I said I was wondering if you would like to come live with me in my apartment."

"Sure I would love to you also train me?" he asked. "Sure, why not."

That Afternoon/Itachi's appartment

"Here we are. Your room is down the hall room on the left." Itachi said.

"O.K. nii-san thanks." Naruto replied.

"I'll make dinner soon so make yourself at home."

After dinner was done there was a knock at the door and Itachi went to go see who it was. So when he opened up the door he saw Mikoto ,his mother, crying.

"Mom, whats wrong, did something happen to you?" Itachi asked worried.

"I walked into mine and your father's room only to find him having sex with another woman so I ran away from the compound to find you." Mikoto explained

"THAT BASTARD, I'm going to kill him." Itachi said with his Sharingan flaring wildly.

"Don't worry about it, I'm going to get some divorce papers and leave him, and I'm sure that he won't let me take Sasuke." Mikoto said trying to calm down Itachi.

"O.K. thats better, but I'm still going to get him." exclaimed Itachi.

"That's good but then were do I go, I have no where else to live unless I can live with you Itachi." Mikoto asked.

"I'm sorry kaa-san but I already have have someone living with me." Itachi reasoned. "Naruto can you come here for a minute." yelled Itachi.

"Okay nii-san." Naurto then came out and saw someone sitting with Itachi. Naruto then got worried that she might hurt him, but she just sat there smiling at him.

"Oh who is this Itachi-kun a friend of yours." Mikoto asked. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki, I adopted earlier today." Itachi replied to his mom and then whispered in her ear, "He's the one that has the Kyuubi sealed up in him."

"Oh, well nice to meet you Naruto, my name is Mikoto, I'm Itachi's mom." Mikoto said to Naruto.

"Hey." That was all he said and left. "Sorry, he's not that comfortable around other people other than me and the Hokage." Itachi quickly told his mom.

"It's O.K., I understand, so what do you plan on doing with him?" Mikoto questioned.

"I was going to discuss with the Hokage about how I should train him." answered Itachi. Then he remembered something, "Hey kaa-san didn't you used to be a jonin before you had me?" "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Good, I want you to come to the Hokage's office with me and Naruto-kun tomorrow. Will you?" Itachi answered. "O.K. I will but now for my first question where do I live now, I don't want to go back to that scumbag."

"There's an empty appartment room right next to ours, mabye you can have it." he replied.

"O.K. then, I'll go ask the manager, thanks." with that done she left to find the manager.

Next Day/Hokage's Office

We find the Hokage doing the thing that drives all kages crazy, 'DAMN PAPERWORK' thought the Hokage.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in." exclaimed. "Hello Hokage-sama/Oji-san." they all said at the same time.

"Oh hey Naruto-kun, Itachi-kun, and ...Mikoto-san?" he began to wonder why she was here.

"I'm with them Hokage-sama, don't worry." she said before the Hokage started to ask some questions.

"O.K. then so what do we do about Naruto-kun's training Itachi-kun?" questioned the Hokage.

"Well first, I'll need your permission to get into the trainging ground that us three will be in for eight years." everyone went silent at what Itachi just said.

"What training ground are you wanting?" asked the Hokage. Itachi staid silent a little bit before answering him.

"Well, it's Training Ground 0, Hokage-Sama." was Itachi's reply and that when the yelling came.

"YOU WANT TO TRAIN NARUTO-KUN IN TRAINING GROUND 0 FOR EIGHT YEARS, ARE YOU INSANE ITACHI. I COULD OLNY STAY IN THERE FOR A MONTH BEFORE I HAD NO CHOICE TO LEAVE!" the Hokage yelled so loud, it was heard by every one else in Konoha.

"C-Calm d-down H-H-Hokage-s-sama." Itachi stuttered out while scrathing the back of his head.

"Fine but I need something in return for doing this." everyone started to think about something and someone did.

"I know something Oji-san." Naruto said shocking everyone. 'What could he possibly have to give the Hokage/me.' they all wondered.

"Kyuubi said that she know how to fix your paperwork problem." after that, Itachi and Mikoto soon saw a blur go towards Naruto. When it stoped, they all saw something that they thought they would never see in a million years, the Hokage begging to a four year old.

"Please tell me, an old man, I'll give you anything, every jutsu, Konoha's kinjutsu(Forbiden Techniqes, anything, just please tell me Naruto-kun." they Hokage cried out. Nauto thought about it while holding in a laugh and then told him.

"It's really simple Oji-san,...Kage Bunshins." Naruto said to a shocked Hokage for being so dumb.

The Hokage then banged his head on the wall calling him self a baka. "I..am..such..an..idiot." thought the Hokage.

After about 10 minutes of the Hokage banging his head on the wall for being an idiot the Hokage then asked Itachi, "O.k. then, now that that is over, where were we."

"Right, I'm also going to need a lot of things, and this is the list." Itachi said while pulling out a list and handing it to the Hokage.

Training

1\. Gravity seals, chakra weights.

2\. Clothing for Naruto.

-Black t-shirt

-Light grey ANBU pants with Blue Flames at the bottom of the pants legs.

-Anbu style shoes.

-Black zip-up jacket with blue flames on the bottom and a dragon on the back.

-All need to have seal to grow in size to keep up with Naruto's growth, and seals to rebuild itself if teared or ripped.

3\. A list of all regular jutsus, and elemental jutsus. All ranks.

4\. All of Naruto's parent's jutsus.

5\. A sword that can have all chakra elements run through it.

6\. A copy of Konoha's Forbiden Scroll.

"What do you plan on training to be, a god!" yelled the Hokage. "Yeah sort of, he's going to need it."

"Fine is this everything, you're going to need? And why is Mikoto here again?" asked the Hokage curious about what Itachi is planning.

"Mikoto will be coming with us to help train Naruto. I will also give him the crow summoning contract. We will also need your permission to travel to a few countries to visit a couple of my friends that can help train Naruto aswell."

"Fine, fine. But all that stuff will take about a week to make and gather, so you will have to wait." reasoned the Hokage. "Hai." they all said and then left.

One Week Later/Hokage's Office/Night

Naruto dressed in his new clothing with his new sword, Itachi in his sealing scroll holding everything that they requested for, and Mikoto dressed in her old jonin uniform all ready to go.

"Good bye Naruto-kun, I can't wait to see what you look like and can do in eight years." the Hokage said with sadness in his voice.

"Don't worry Oji-san, I'll be back before you know it." Naruto said while hugging the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, I have to tell you that my friend Shisui Uchiha, when he was forced to attack me for treason against the clan, was killed by me out of self-defence. I also gained the Mangekyo Sharingan by killing him. I suspect that my father lied to him in order to have him kill me." Itachi announced with sadness in some parts and anger in others.

The Hokage was mildly shocked, "It's O.K. Itachi I'll have someone investigate the reason why he attacked you." the Hokage exclaimed.

"Thanks Hokage-sama. Well this is good bye, so we'll see you in eight years." Itachi said.

"Bye Hokage-sama, see ya later." said Mikoto while smiling at him.

"Bye." and with that that Itachi grabed Naruto and used Shunsin along with Mikoto and they were gone.

Had they staid a little later they could have heard screams coming from the direction of the Uchiha compound.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all

Chapter 3: Last Uchiha's, Return, Genin Exams, Team

Last Time

"Bye" Itachi holding Naruto and Mikoto used Shunshin and left.

Had they staid just a little longer, they could have heard screams coming from the Uchiha compound.

Uchiha Compound

We find hundreds of lifeless bodies lying on the ground soaked in blood. There were screams of horror and they were all silenced, leaving a ghost town like compound.

Little Sasuke Uchiha was just walking through the gate and saw in horror as all of the Uchiha clan were dead on the ground. He was staying arriving not long after he left a friends house. He started running towards his house. When he rounded a cornor he saw his father, Fugaku, with his sword through an Uchiha's heart.

"T-T-Tou-san!" Sasuke yelled will getting a little closer to his father.

"Tou-san, what are you doing to our clan!" screamed Sasuke.

"I did it to test myself to see how strong I am. I want you to hate me, want to kill me. Find me when you have gained these eyes. He then flashed his Mangekyo Sharingan at Sasuke saying "Tsukuyomi" and Sasuke later saw that he was in a different world with a red moon.

Fugaku later appeared and he told Sasuke, "You will be stuck in here for what to you will seem like days, but will actually be hours in the real world. So with that done lets start shall we."

Sasuke then saw his Uncle appear and said hello and then he was killed. Sasuke was found by ANBU when they came to ivestigate the cause of the screams and find only Sasuke alive and they took him the the hospital.

Council Chambers

The council room was separated into tree parts. The first being the Civilian side, which mainly consisted of very wealthy merchants including the annoying Sakuya Haruno (Sakura's mom) who yelled like she was a damn howler monkey. The next one consisted of the elders which are the Hokage's old teamates, Koharu and Homaru, and the Hokages old rival, Danzo.

The Final side was the Shinobi side which consisted of the Clan heads. Aburame: Shibi Aburame, Akimichi: Choza Akimichi, Hyuga: Hiashi Hyuga, Inuzuka: Tsume Inuzuka, Nara: Shikaku Nara, Uchiha: Fugaku Uchiha, and Yamanaka: Inoichi Yamanaka.

Everyone was there except Fugaku when the Hokage entered. "Now, I have all called you here because of some recent events. The First being the Uchiha Clan Massacure." The Hokage then started to pull out a piece of paper.

"This report says that all members of the clan were present except, Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, and Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha was the only one alive at the scene but was unconsious when found. The murderer is beleived to be Fugaku Uchiha. That is all." the Hokage finished.

A fat merchant stood up and asked, "What of the other two that weren't at the scene and why aren't they suspects in the crime?" Everyone faced the Hokage for an explaination.

"They are part of another reason why we are here. A week ago Mikoto Uchiha left the clan because she found out that her husband was having an affair with her. That was after Itachi left the compound for unknown reasons. Itachi Uchia has adopted Naruto Uzumaki after a beating on his fourth birthday on October 10. Itachi and Mikoto had decided to train Naruto and left right before the Uchiha Clan was killed. They won't be back for a total of 8 years when Naruto will be 12 and will take the genin test to make a team. That is all I can say." the Hokage finished only to be bombarded with yells from the civilian part of the council.

"Why did you let the demon go train? It'll become stronger only to kill us all?" yelled Sakuya towards the Hokage.

The Hokage leaked out enough KI(Killing Intent) to make it where the civilians would have a difficult time breathing. "You will not call Naruto a demon, cause he is not. If you say that he is a demon one more time you will be seeing Anko for a whole week and then later thrown out onto the streets."

Everyone then shut-up at that waiting for the Hokage to say something else. "That is all, this meeting is dismissed.

Nothing major happened until eight years later.

Timeskip/Eight Years Later

In the Hokage's Office the Hokage was sitting there reading in his little orange book now known to be Icha Icha Paradise, while he had shadow clones do the paperwork. 'It's finally been eight years since I last saw them. I wonder what they will look like and what they have learned.'

Two Miles from Konoha

We find four lone travelers walking on the road towards Konoha. We can easily reconize two of them they just only look a little older.

The third figure was a very tall, muscular figure. He had blue skin and dark blue hair in the shape of a fin. He had gills under his very small eyes. It gave him a shark like apperance. He wore black ANBU style clothing along with a large bandaged sword on his back. (AN: That is a big give away.)

The fourth figure was very unfamilier person. His hair looke to be blue but it looked like they had a bit of red mixed into it. His hair was a dark yellow with strips of red and black going through it. His hair had was very spikey and it looked very feral. He had three very distinguishable whisker like marks on each cheek(Hint). He looked to be around 5'5" tall and was very muscular. He wore grey ANBU style pants that had black flames and a red outline around the black fire on the bottom of the pants legs. He wore a black t-shirt that showed off his muscles very well. He had a black jacket unzipped all the way, with the same kind of fire on the bottom of of the jacket. It also had a red dragon that was breathing fire. He wore regular black ANBU shoes. He had a sword on his back that was slightly curved and had a black handle and sheath with red diamonds on them.

They walked up to the gate of Konoha and was stoped to show some ID or paperwork. They showed them the Hokage permission to allow them in and they did. They then walked towards the Hokage Tower, and while they were walking towards there, they were getting a lot of curious looks from everyone they passed.

When they arrived they asked that they had to see the Hokage now. She got up and had them follow her to the Hokage's Office.

Knock. Knock.

When the Hokage heard the knock, he put up his book and said, "Come in." The secrietary walked in and bowed and spoke, "Hokage-sama, there are four unknown people wishing to see you now." she said. "Four? I guess it's not them then. Damnit!' "Let them in please.

All four walked in and the secretary walked out. When the Hokage turned his chair around, he asked, "What can I do for you four?"

"Have you already forgotten us Oji-san, I guess you didn't miss us at all." the dark blonde said.

He then looked at the dark blonde not knowing who he was. He knew that he didn't meet any shark guy. So he looked at the two black haired adults. He studied them very carefully and tried to remember.

He then realized you the two were and his favorite pipe fell out of his mouth. "I-I-Itachi? M-M-Mikoto? Then that means..." he looked over towards the blonde and he said, "N-N-Naruto? Is that really you Naruto-kun?"

"Now you remember us. Hey Oji-san." said the now known Naruto.

"But who is this shark guy, I didn't see him leave with you." he said turning towards the shark guy.

"My name is Kisame Hoshigaki, also known as the 'Tailed Beast with no Tails', one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." answered Kisame.

"So why are you here with them?" questioned the Hokage slightly shocked that Naruto was traveling with one of the Seven Swordsmen.

"I helped train Naruto here in kenjutsu for a while. I'm also here to join in Konoha's ranks." Kisame said making the Hokage nearly faint.

"O.K. then will do that later but right now I need to know how skilled he is in every type of jutsu.

"Here you go Hokage-sama, this is his level in each of type of jutsu that we trained in." said Itachi while handing the Hokage a scroll. He unrolled the scroll and read it.

Jutsu Status

Ninjutsu: Stronger than a Kage.

Genjutsu: High Chunin to Low Jonin.

Taijutsu: High jonin.

Kenjutsu: Seven Swordsmen level

Kinjutsu: Knows a lot including Kychiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection)

Chakra Reserves (without Kyuubi): almost two Kages put together.

Chakra Reserves (with Kyuubi): too much to tell.

Chakra Control: High Kage Level

Can do several A-rank and all B-rank to E-rank jutsus without seals

Can do several S-rack jutsus

Summons: Crow, Shark, and Dragon

Was taught by the dragons to become a dragon sage.

Shunshin: can do a wind shunshin, fire shunshin, water shunshin, stone shunshin, and Lightning Shunshin.

Copied Bloodlines: Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, Riningan.

Tailed Beast Form: Can reach up to 7 tails without losing control.

The Hokage just had a shock face and was very close to fainting every time he read something. "S-S-So, if I were to go against him, what would be the outcome."

"You would be dead in a matter of seconds and Naruto would come out with not even a scratch." "Oh, and whatever you do don't make him angry or you would be forgotten by everyone in the whole world."

The Hokage was having a very hard time tring to speak but instead he just fainted. Naruto quickly found a way to wake him up in a snap.

"Hey did you hear that they're making a movie for Icha Icha Paradise soon." Naruto said while smiling at the Hokage waking up.

"When will they show it?" asked the Hokage. Everyone fell over laughing at him and Naruto kept calling him 'Ero-kage'. The laughing stopped and they got back to business.

"Any thing else you wanted to show me?" asked the Hokage. He caught a book and realized it was the bingo book. "Page 74." Naruto said.

He turned to the page and saw something that he thought would ever happen

Naruto Uzumaki

Age:12

Type: Genin

Village: Konoha

Rank: S-rank

Known Family Members

Minato Namikaze, also known as the Yellow Flash, the Yondamie Hokage. Father

Kushina Uzumaki, also known as the Red Hot Hobenharo, Youndamies wife. Mother

Highly skilled in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and knows a lot of Kinjutsu.

Can do some A-rank jutsus and all B-rank and below without handseals. Knows all 5 main elements and has the power to combine them into all known sub-elements.

Known to have been trained by Itachi Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, and Kisame Hoshigaki.

Believed to have a new type of Dojutsu called the Kyukyoju no me. Has the ability to copy anything even bloodlines

Known to have copied: Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, and the Rinnegan.

Wanted in

Iwagakure: 5,000,000,000 ryo

Amegakure: 2,500,000,000 ryo

Warning

Avoid no matter what you have or can do can kill a kage with out getting a scratch.

Or: KILL YOURSELF If YOU HAVE NO CHANCE OF ESCAPING

The Hokage was amazed at how powerful Naruto is and how fearful people should be of him, 'Sweet Kami I think I will try by best to stay on Naruto's good side or it's bye bye to me.' thought the Hokage.

"O.K. then now that that is settled, I need to find Kisame here a place to live, hmm, mabye somewhere in Itachi's appartment building. Yes here we go, you have a room on the same floor as Itachi and the room is right across from there." said the Hokage.

"What rank would you like to be in Kisame-san?" asked the Hokage.

"Jonin would be fine Hokage-sama, but just don't put me on a team, I don't work well with others hehe." Kisame said while his hand was rubing the back of his neck.

"Fine then. There you go and Naruto, tomorrow is the genin exams at 7 in the morning. You'll be in Iruka Umino's class. Your classmates are all of the clan heirs and the rest are just regular ninja. Sasuke Uchiha is also in that class." the Hokage explained.

"That is all, you may go now." said the Hokage. "Hai" then they all used shunshin to leave.

'Now I can get back to my Icha Icha Paradise book.' thought the perverted Hokage while blood ran out of his nose.

Next Day/Ninja Acadamy

Naruto was walking towards Iruka's room acting all bored. He finally came up to the room door and knocked.

"Come-in." a voice told him to and he walked in silencing everyone in the room to see who walked. They all saw him and wondered who he was and why he was here. He then walked up to the person with a scar on his nose and asked him, "Are you Iruka?" "Yes." he replied.

"The Hokage told me to give you this." Iruka then took the note and read it. After reading it he told Naruto to sit anywhere he wanted. "O.K. class today we will all start the genin exam so follow me outside to test you kunai and shuriken skills."

The class ran outside except for Naruto who just walked out. When he got outside they waited to be called on. They were being called up alphabetically so Naruto might be close to last.

When he called up Sasuke Uchiha's name he looked on to see how he would do. He was able to get seven out of eight kunai and 6 out of 8 shuriken into the targets, the best do far. 'He's not like his brother. From what I know the only ones able to get a perfect score on this test was Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha and I'm sure no one in this class will get a perfect score like them.' thought Iruka.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called out and Naruto then walked up and got ready. When he got the signal to start he shot his kunai first and he got 8 out of 8 and then came his shuriken and he got 8 out of 8 on that aswell. "A perfect score for Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smiled to his amusement as the Uchiha prick got angry. 'What how can anyone be better than me. I'm an Uchiha, an elite. Damnit!' thought Sasuke.

After the last person, Ino Yamanaka, went we were then divided up into partners to spar in taijutsu only. Naruto ended up with Kiba Inuzuka and he was beaten very easily which Kiba complained about. Naruto had won after beating several other people. Naruto got a perfect score on that too. They then went inside to pefrom the last two parts of the exams.

On the written tests Naruto went through each question in only a matter of minutes. After they were called time, then graded the exams and when he was finished he anounced the grades. The highest score goes to Naruto Uzumaki for making another perfect score in the exams. With Sasuke Uchiha coming in second with 99%.

For the final test they were to complete three E-rank jutsus that Naruto did very easily. Sasuke Uchiha made a mistake on his henge when he transformed into Iruka. He forgot the scar on his nose.

When every test was done, Iruka then announced the who the Rookie of the Year was, who was second and who was third. "The Rookie of the Year is..." girls everywhere in the room were already staring at Sasuke, thinking that Sasuke will get Rookie of the Year. All girls except two of them and from what he remembered, their names were Hinata Hyuga, heir to the Hyuga clan and the other was Ino Yamanaka, heir to the Yamanaka Clan.

'Hm, I think Ino looks cute but Hinata is just too shy for me.' thought Naruto.

'I'm over Sasuke now, Sakura can have him, I'm going after the new kid.' thought Ino with a grin.

"Naruto Uzumaki for geting a perfect exam score. Only accomplished by Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha. Congrats Naruto. In second is Sasuke for geting near perfect scores in the exam. Congrats Sasuke. Last but not least, in third place is Sakura Haruno, for get near perfect scores in all but 1 part of the exam. Congrats Sakura. Everyone else passed. You can receive you Konoha headband now, and team placements will be done tomorrow. Class dismissed." Iruka finish and then left.

Naruto then used Shunshin before Sasuke could reach him to talk to him. And him using Shunshin shocked everyone in the room.

Naruto's and Itachi's Appartment room

"Nii-san, I'm home." Naruto said calling for Itachi.

"So how did it go. No wait, let me guess. You got Rookie of the Year for get a perfect exam score just like I did when I was younger." Itachi said tring to get Naruto a little angry, but he failed as Naruto just laughed.

"I'm not having dinner tonight, so goodnight nee-san." Naruto said from the hallway.

"Goodnight to you to." Itachi said from the kitchen wondering how his foolish little brother did.

Next Day/Acadamy

"Good day everyone I will now announce who will be in your team and who your sensei is." Iruka explained.

He pulled out sheet of paper and began, "Team 1..." Naruto just tuned him out until he heard his name got called out.

'I hope I get on the same team as Naruto-kun. Please Kami let me be on the same team as him.' thought Ino while looking at Naruto without him noticeing.

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki..." Naruto listened in more when his name was called, "...Sasuke Uchiha..." Naruto then cursed Kami for puting him with the prick, "...and Ino Yamanaka..." Ino then mentally thanked Kami for putting her on the same team as Naruto, "your sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Iruka finished.

"Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga. Your sensei is Kurenai." said Iruka calling the members of team 8.

"Team 9 is still being used right now. Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Amikmichi, and Sakura Haruno. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka finally put down the paper a spoke.

"That is all, now just wait here for you sensei to come here. Good bye." with that said and done, Iruka left.

All of the teams left except team 7 and 10. Sakura came up to Ino and told her, "Stay away from Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig, he like me not you." "Yeah, Yeah, I don't really care any more about Sasuke, I have my eyes set on someone else." Everyone heard her, but Naruto just ignored her for now, and everyone followed her gaze towards the new kid Naruto.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, and Sakura stared at her shocked that she got over Sasuke and started to go after someone else.

Naruto however was thinkin about his sensei. 'Wait a minute, if it's the Kakashi that I had heard of from Itachi before then that means that he is mostly late for anything that isn't that important.' thought Naruto and he got up and was about to leave when Sakura said, "Where are you going you baka, we were told to stay here until our sensei gets here."

"I know, but if team 7's sensei is the famous 'Copy Cat Kakashi' then the one thing that everyone hates about him is that is late all the time for things that isn't important. So, I'll be back in a little bit." Naruto said while leaving the room.

Book Store

Naruto walked into the book store finding the person who he was looking for, Kakashi, he walked up to him looking a several Icha Icha Paradise books. So Naruto then walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder and he used shunshin on both of them before Kakashi had a chance to leave.

Back at the Acadamy

Naruto appeared with a white haired man and said, "Here's Kakashi Sensei, I told you I would find him."

Kakashi then snapped came back to reality and realized that he was in the Acadamy. He turned around and saw Naruto looking up at him lazily and said, "Why did you bring me here little boy?"

"Because if I didn't you would have been late to pick up your team, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said lazily.

"Oh yeah, hehehe, sorry so team 7 follow me to the roof and Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke and Naruto vanished in a whirlwind while holding Ino. Leaving an angry Sasuke having to walk up to the roof.

When Naruto appeared on the roof holding Ino who had a blush as so red that it would put a tomato to shame. He let go of her which she pouted about. Later Sasuke came up this time being the late one.

"O.K. now that everyone is here, lets begin our introductions. So you go first emo boy." Sasuke was about to start but Naruto said, "Mabye you should go first, Kakashi-sensei."

"O.K. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have many likes..." "as in anything about Icha Icha" Naruto intrupted. "...and dislikes..." "as in Yaoi porn." interupted Naruto again. "...I probably have hobbies..." "as in reading Icha Icha Paradise." "and a my dream, I don't know." "To star in an Icha Icha Paradise movie." finished Naruto.

Kakashi was actually getting nervous around Naruto, 'How does he know so much about me, me being late a lot and my Icha Icha Paradise. Someone must have told him.' Kakashi wondered looking at Naruto curiously. He decided to ignore it for now, and went back to what they were doing. "Now you go emo boy."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't have many likes but I have many dislikes, my hobbies are training, and my dream is to restore honor to my clan and kill a certain man." finished Sasuke. 'I knew it' thought both Naruto and Kakashi about the same time.

"Your next girly." "My name is Ino Yamanaka, my likes include flowers, training in my family's jutsu, and..." looking at Naruto, "I have dislikes for Icha Icha Paradise and..." looking at Sasuke, "my hobbies include working in my family's flower shop, and training. My dream is to be the best kunoichi there is."

"Now you Mr. Know it all" "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like training, and my nii-san. I dislike Icha Icha Paradise and people who underestimate me. My hobbies include training. My dreams are to have a loving family, find the author of Icha Icha Paradise and beat his ass, and be the most respected person throughout the world."

'Okay I have an emo, fangirl and a know it all, great just great. My least favorite i the emo. Naruto and Ino are much better than him. Mabye it won't be that bad.' thought Kakashi.

"Okay team, to to training ground 7 and be there around 8:00, I have to do a genin test with you." said Kakashi. Sasuke brought up a question about the test.

"I thought we already took the genin test in the acadamy." Sasuke asked wondering why we have to take another test. "That test was to see if you qualify to be genin. This test will be done with just the three of you doing it." exclaimed Kakashi.

Naruto made an unoticeable smirk. 'Want us to work as a team. I know I can get Ino in on this but Sasuke would probably just not litsen and leave.' thought Naruto.

"Also don't eat in the morning, you will throw-up. Don't be late." with that he was about to leave until Naruto stoped him. "If you are late Kakashi-sensei, I'll take your Icha Icha books, tie you to a stump and make you watch them burn into nothing." Naruto said in a very sweet tone which made Kakashi pale. "O.K. I won't be late.

"Ino, Sasuke, I know what the test really is about, and Sasuke, you might not like it but it's the only way to pass." Naruto said to his team. "What is it Naruto-kun?" Ino asked.

"We have to work as a team and that don't eat warning is just to mess with us later on in the test mentally and physically by making us starve." Naruto explained to the two.

"Why would I work with you two, I'm an elite. I don't need your advice. I'm going to listen to what he said not you. See ya." Sasuke then left leaving Naruto and Ino alone.

"I'll listen to you Naruto-kun. So eat and work as a team O.K. Thanks Naruto-kun." Ino said to her crush. Naruto then said something that made her blush very deeply.

"I like the the nickname Ino-chan. You do look cute though." Naruto whispered into her ear in a charming voice. Her legs were starting to shake. He then grabed her and used shunshin to go somewhere. When he let go of her after using Shunshin and see saw that she was at her home. "Thanks Naruto-kun." "Your welcome Ino-chan" After that Naruto vanished and Ino went inside still blushing.

Naruto and Itachis Appartment

Naruto walked in and saw that Mikoto was there instead of Itachi. "Hey Mikot-chan, were's nii-san at?" Naruto asked. "Oh Naruto-kun. He went on an A-rank misson and won't be back for about two weeks. So how did it go at team placements?" Mikoto asked.

"My teamates are Ino Yamanaka, and Sasuke Uchiha. My sensei is Copy Cat Kakashi." Naruto answered. "Oh O.K. then well, good luck." "Thanks Miko-chan good night" Naruto thanked.

Training Ground 7/ 7:55

Naruto was walking into training ground 7 and saw Sasuke and Ino waiting by the memorial stone. "Hey Ino-chan, Sasuke." when he arrived he heard rumbling from Sasuke's stomach. "So you didn't eat anything Sasuke. I know Ino-chan did." Ino nodded while Sasuke just ingnored him.

Five minutes later Kakashi showed up on time and said, "Well I'm here on time so don't burn my books." "O.K. then. Now explain what we have to do to pass this test." Naruto questioned.

Kakashi pulled out two bells and explained, "You have to get a bell in order to pass and since there is only two bells, one of you will go back to the 's all. You have until sunset to get the bells from me got it." they all nodded and he said, "GO!" they all vanished.

'Ino is to the north and Sasuke is in the south. But where is..." "He's right behind you." he heard a voice but when he turned around no one was there. 'I could have swore that he was behind me. Or was that my imagination." Hey I'm over here!" Naruto said.

Kakashi started going through hand signs, while in the forest, 'Good he's falling for the it. He doesn't realize that it's a Kage Bunshin. Now to put by plan in action.' thought the real Naruto.

He came up behind Kakashi without him noticing. He picked up a rock and henged it into the same pair of bell that they had to get. He replace the real one with the henged rock and went back into the forest. Kakashi finally finished his hand seals and was about to call out a jutsu but was stoped by Naruto who said, "Sucker." and then puffed in a cloud of smoke. 'A shadow clone. Did he..." He looked down to the bells and sighed in relief as they were still there. '...O.K. then he didn't.' thought Kakashi.

He then went after Sasuke and go ahead and get the prick tied to a stump, but as he was running towards Sasuke, he didn't notice Ino's chakra move.

Ino and Naruto were running towards Sasuke as well to put the next part of the plan into action.

Flashback

When Naruto arrived he and Ino began to discuss a plan.

"First phase, is that I have a distraction to turn his attentions away for a bit. I'll sneak up behind him and replace the real bells with a henged rock. He'll hopefully go after Sasuke and that when phase two starts." explained Naruto to Ino. She nodded.

"Phase two will be that the real me will distract him while you use one of your family's jutsus to make him uncoscious. Then we tie him up to one of those stumps over there and then we began the final phase." continued Naruto. She nodded knowing what to do.

"We'll..." Kakashi showed up before he could explain. "I'll tell you when the time comes." Naruto whispered to her. She nodded.

Flashback end

When the two arrived Ino stayed behind a bush masking her chakra while Naruto jumped out of a random direction. Kakashi soon saw him and quickly threw two kunai towards Naruto. While he was distracted Ino used one of her family's jutsus and made Kakashi sleep for a bit. Kakashi fell unconsious and Naruto and Ino tied him to the stump.

Naruto then told Ino what they were going to do. They started laughing at what the were going to do when Kakashi woke up.

One Hour Later

Kakashi woke and saw that he was tied to a stump. He then saw Naruto and Ino looking at him. "So your finally awake, we didn't want you to miss this." Naruto then pulled out several Icha Icha Paradise books and laid them on the ground. He then pulled out a lighter which made Kakashi pale like a ghost. He said, "NO! NO! NO! PLEASE DON'T DO IT. I'M BEGGING YOU. JUST DON'T DO IT." Kakashi started to cry as the books were caught on fire. Naruto and Ino just started to laughing at what was happening. Sasuke was just smirking at that.

"D-Don't w-worry about it Kakashi sensei, there not your real books there just fakes. So stop cring about it." Kakashi just sat there shocked and at the same time happy that they didn't burn his books. "But I still got the bells from you though." Naruto said still trying to hold in a laugh.

"So what are you going to do with them?" Kakashi asked, while he was being untied by Ino and Sasuke.

"I'm going give one to Ino and one to Sasuke." Naruto said handing them each a bell and Kakashi said, "Well then I'm sorry to say this Naruto, but you...all pass." He said give them his famous eye smile with a thumbs up.

"O.K. then tomorrow we will begin our first mission and be on time, and yes Naruto, I know what will happen if I'm late. So see ya." Kakashi said and vanished in cloud of smoke.

They all then went to there own places.

Hokage's Office

All of the jonin sensei's were here to tell the Hokage how all there test went.

"Teams 1-6 all failed Hokage-sama." said a random jonin after coming out of line.

Kakashi came out of line and began to speak, "Team 7 has passed my test Hokage-sama." Everyone was shocked that a team was actually able to pass Kakashi. He stepped back in line.

A woman with dark hair and red eyes stepped out of line. Her name was Kurenai. "Team 8 has passed my test Hokage-sama." she then slipped back in line.

A darked haired man stepped out of line. He name is Asuma. "Team 10 has passed my test Hokage-sama." He then stepped back in line.

"Only three teams this year, and along with Team 9, there are only four genin teams left." the Hokage explained. "That is all you may all go now." they all left except Kakashi who wanted to talk to the him.

"Hokage-sama, what can you tell me about Naruto, as I have never seen him anywhere in the village." Kakashi stated curious about Naruto. "Well, that would have to be Naruto's decision to tell you what he wants willingly." the Hokage reasoned. He then summoned an ANBU and told him, "Please bring Naruto Uzumaki here to me." the ANBU bowed and left.

A few minutes later Naruto showed up in the Hokage's Office via Shunshin. "What is it that you want me for Oji-san." Naruto asked and he then noticed Kakashi. "Oh, so you want to know more about me Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi nodded.

"Show him the scroll and book." Naruto told the Hokage. The Hokage grabed a scroll form one of his drawers and handed it to Kakashi. Kakashi then read it and then he nearly fainted at the information. The hokage then handed him the bingo book and told him the page to turn to. He did as he said and then he had a horrified look on his face and nearly fainted.

"How is this even possible Hokage-sama, with this much strength he should be in ANBU." Kakashi said still in shock. "I know Kakashi but he wanted it so I let him, and why aren't you glad that your sensei's son is on your team." the Hokage asked.

"I am glad that he is on my team but still he is too strong to handle." Kakashi reasoned. "You should be happy that someone is on your team that can take leadership incase you get injured for some reason. O.K. then we should drop the subject and just accept what happens." the Hokage finished and then dismissed him. They left and went home.

Two Weeks Later/Forest Outside of Konoha

We find four figures inside a forest chasing a small creature through the forest.

"Emo in positon." said a male like voice behind a tree speaking into a communicator.

"Flower in position." said a second voice but it was female.

"Fox in position." said a second male voice.

"Cyclopes in postion, go in for the target." said the third voice.

Sasuke jumped in to capture the the target only to get scrathed up by it. Naruto then came over and took it away from Sasuke. "Does it have the bow on it's right ear?" said Kakashi coming into the clearing. "Yeah it does." Naruto said while petting the cat getting a purr from it.

"Naruto-kun is so good with animals!" Ino said coming up to Naruto.

"O.K. then team lets head back to the Hokage's Office." Kakashi said to his team.

Hokage's Office

Naruto then handed the cat back to the owner, the daiymou's wife, only to squeaze the cat to death which cause the cat to thrash around wildly. Naruto saw this and told the wife not to do that, intead to just hold it and pet it gently. She did and Tora the cat calmed down and purred again. "Thank you." She then left.

"O.K. then now that that is done lets see what missions are left. You have to walk some dogs, paint a fence,..." He was stopped by a groan that came from Sasuke. "I'm tired of doing mission after mission that don't even need to be done by ninja can we just get a C-rank mission now."

"Fine, I think that Team 7 has done enough D-rank missions now to get a C-rank one so here is your next mission." He handed the scroll to Kakashi who read it and then let everyone else see it.

"You can come in now." said the Hokage to no one in particular until the door opened to reveal an old man you looked very drunk.

"Huh, this is the team that you hired, just a bunch of brats, they look weak." said the old man.

"Tazuna-san, don't worry you will have me on this team, there will be no trouble at all." Kakashi said to the now know Tazuna. "O.K. then. Wel meet me by the gate in at 8:00. Bye." Tazuna said and then left. Team 7 was dismissed and left to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

People talking-"Naruto"

People thinking-'Naruto'

Jutsu-"Rasengan"

Summon or Tailed Beast Talking-"Naruto"

Summon or Tailed Beast Thinking-'Naruto'

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all

Chapter 4: Mission to wave

Konoha Front Gate 8:00

Naruto, Ino, Kakashi, and Tazuna were at the Front gate waiting for Sasuke who was being late. He finally showed up and they started to head for Wave. Tazuna and Kakashi in the front with Sasuke in the middle and Naruto and Ino in the back.

About 3 hours later, they walked passed by a couple of puddles of water. Kakashi and Naruto were the only ones to notice, 'It has to be a genjutsu. It hasn't rained for a few days now.' they both thought.

After they passed them, two figures came out and one of them sent out a chain and it wrapped around Kakashi and it ripped him to shreads. Ino, Sasuke, and Tazuna all looked horrified while Naruto just looked on not worried at all.

Naruto charged at them and went through several hand seals and said, "Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet" he breaths out flames that take the form of a dragon and it makes the two catch on fire. After knowing that they were dead they put the fires out and went to see who they were. They were the Demon Brothers, both B-rank missing chunin. Naruto took his sword and cut off their heads and sealed them in a scroll.

"What are you doing dobe? Why did you cut off their heads?" Sasuke asked him thinking that it was stupid to do something like that. "Haven't you ever heard of bounties before. You have to cut off the head of the person with the bounty. You turn it in and you get the bounty that is from the village that has a bounty on them." Naruto explained after putting the scroll in his pocket.

Kakashi went to talk to Tazuna and find out why they were attacked by ninja on a C-rank mission. When they came back Kakashi said, "The reason is is because a man named Gato, of Gato Corperation. He's hiring missing ninja to kill Tazuna here to stop him building a bridge that would make the country prosper. So this makes this mission A-rank. So we either go back or we can call another team here." Kakashi explained waiting for an answer.

They all chose to continue the mission with another team. Kakashi wrote a not to send it to the Hokage and Naruto asked for it. He summoned a crow and he told it to take this scroll to the Hokage. The crow said, "Yes Naruto-san." the crow took the scroll and flew off at very high speeds.

Hokage's Office

The Hokage was reading his favorite book while his shadow clones were doing the paper work when he heard a pecking at his window. He turned and saw that it was a crow with a scroll in it's mouth and he decided to let it in. "Are you the Hokage?" the crow asked. The Hokage nodded and the crow said, "Naruto-san told me to give you this scroll. Bye." the crow poofed out of existince and the Hokage read the scroll. He then summoned a for some people to go help Team 7.

Team 7

3 hours later Team 7 saw some people coming. When they were with Team 7, they knew who was sent. They were Team 10 with Asuma, Shika, Choji, and Sakura. There was another woman there she had purple and wore a body fishnet suit, a tan trenchcoat and an orange miniskirt. Her name is Anko Mitarashi. When the greetings were done and the mission details were done they all packed up.

'Naruto-kun why are you staring at that Anko person. You like her don't you. Yes you do your just holding back your blush and keep making quick glances at her.' Kyuubi said with a perverted smile startling Naruto a bit.

'I-I-I don't k-know what y-your t-talking about. Wait a minute where have you been Kyu-chan, I havent heard from you in about 3 weeks.' Naruto stuttered out.

'I was sleeping after all that training we did for those 8 years.' Kyuubi said in his mind

'Oh.' After that Kyuubi started to send mental images of Naruto and Anko doing things and he mentally yelled, 'KYU-CHAN STOP BEING A PERVERT.' 'Hehehehehehehehe. See ya' Kyuubi said before going silent.

They continued on to Wave country. After about 3 more hours of walking they, came up to a dock were a boat was waiting for them to arrive. When they all got on the boat owner moved through the water slowly so Gato's men wouldn't here them and come investigate. It was 5:00 in the evening. Everyone heard a rustling in the bushes and Naruto threw a kunai to the bush and he found a white bunny scared and Sakura yelled, "NARUTO-BAKA, WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO A POOR BUNNY!" Naruto, Anko, Kakashi, and Asuma all heard a noise that sounded like something was flying through the air.

The four all yelled, "EVERONE GET DOWN!" Naruto pulled Ino and Sasuke down, Anko pulled Sakura down, Asuma pulled down Shika and Choji down, and Kakashi pulled Tazuna down. After they went down, a large sword flew over them and was imbedded into a tree and Naruto instantly reconized it. 'Zabuza.' and when that short thought was done a man appeared on the sword.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist, A-rank missing ninja. Never thought I'd see you here. Why are you here?" asked Naruto. Zabuza studied the boy before him and then he started to look on with horror.

"N-N-Naruto U-U-Uzumaki, w-what a-a-are you d-doing h-h-here?" Zabuza said, shocked that he was standing in front of one of the most powerful people in the world.

"So my reputation precedes me. Back to where we were, answer my question." he asked looking lazily at Zabuza. "I'm working for Gato, he hired me to kill the old man over there but know that your here I plan on killing you both and I would be set for life." he answered with bloodthirst lingering in his eyes.

"I don't to fight right now so I'll just let you fight Kakashi right now." he said while looking at Kakashi. He nodded and lifted up his headband and revealed his Sharingan.

(AN: If you watched the anime or read the manga the fight is the same except Naruto doesn't get involved. Now to the part before Zabuza gets hit with two senbon needles.)

"Finally caught you huh." Kakashi said and was about to go in for the kill but two senbon needles came out of nowhere and hit Zabuza in the neck killing him. A hunter ninja came and thanked them for helping and vanished with Zabuza's body. 'That hunter ninja was a fake. Hunter ninjas are supposed to cut their head and burn the body.' thought Naruto. He got ready to get to Tazuna's house but stoped when he was unknowingly hit by a senbon needle, that was conected to a string, in the back of the neck sending him into a temporary paralyzed state. 'DAMNIT.' he mentally cursed befor everything went black.

Two days later

Naruto was begining to wake up. Everything he saw looked blurry. He noticed that someone was in the room with him. When he had his full vision back he saw it was a woman that was placing a wet rag over his head. He kept tring to speak but couldn't. When he finally found his voice he said, "Where am I? Who are you? How long was I out?" he asked the woman. "Oh, my name is Tsunami you were brought to my father's house by your team two days ago. I've been bringing you food and I had force it down your throat." she answered all of his questions.

"Oh, thanks then. You can go now, and I'll be down in a minute." he said and Tsunami left and told everyone that he was awake and would be coming down soon.

After a few minutes Naruto was limpping down the stairs and he was greeted with Ino jumping on him when she saw him. She got off of him because she forgot that he was hurt very badly.

But he didn't yell at her and she was glad that he wasn't. After he ate something the two jonin that didn't know about him asked him if they could get things straight. He asked Kakashi to come too and all four went to the room that Naruto was in.

When the door was shut Kakashi put a silencing seal on the room. Before they started to ask questions, Naruto pulled out the bingo book and handed it to them. "Everything you need to know is on page 74." he finished to let them read the information about him. They read the page and after they finished Asuma had a shocked look on his face while Anko on the other hand had a hungry look on her face while thinking, 'Huh, if this stuff is true then I want the kid...no man all for myself. Hehehehehehe.' She was also turned on when she said that.

Naruto started to smelled something that he was familier with, sex pheromones. He quickly glanced at Anko who didn't notice him as she was to busy thinking about what to do.

"That's all that I'm willing to tell right now so you can go now." Naruto said and they all left and Anko quickly glanced back at Naruto. "Hehe, see you later Naruto-kun." she said with lust clearly in her voice. Naruto decieded to rest some more. When he woke up he went down to see what everyone esle was doing. Naruto no longer felt anymore pain and was as healthy as ever. The Konoha ninja all met Tsunami's son,Inari, who kept telling them that it was pointless to stop Gato and that he was too powerful. But Naruto put some confidence into the boy which made Inari change his mind about heroes. That made Tsunami start to fall for him.

Kakashi, Asuma, and Anko all decided to train the group of genin in a couple of things. Kakashi and them told the genin to follow him into the forest. They all stoped and Kakashi explained, "O.K. then where are going to teach you six how to climb a tree..." he was stopped by Sakura who said, "We already know how to climb a tree Kakashi-sensei." "I know but I didn't finish. You have to climb a tree without your hands." "What's do we gain from it if we do it?" asked Sasuke. "Your chakra reserves will get a little larger and you would have better chakra control." Kakashi explained.

He then threw kunai at each of their feet and said, "Use these kunai to mark your progress and you might want to get a head start. Oh and little warning if you use too much chakra you be blown back, and use too little you would just fall. In order to master it, you have to be able to do it like a sixth sense. O.K. then you may start."

All but Naruto ran forward and started to run up the tree. Naruto just walked towards the tree and began to walk up the tree without a single problem. He even went upside down on a tree branch. He then jumped down and asked can I go now. They nodded and he left in the direction of the house. When he got there he went to go sleep and had a shadow clone go with Tazuna to the bridge.

There first run was like this from shortest to longest: Choji: 7ft, Shika: 10ft, Sasuke: 15ft, Sakura: 19ft, and Ino: 24ft. After a few minutes Anko got bored and told the two other jonin and they nodded. Anko also walked in the same direction Naruto went in.

When she got there she opened the door and saw Tsunami sitting on the couch deep in thought. Anko walked up to her and asked, "What's wrong Tsunami-san?" Tsunami snapped back to reality and answered, "Have you ever fell in love someone that was...younger than you?" "Yeah, I have. I actually do right now." Anko said. "What's his name?" Tsunami asked and Anko replied, "Naruto Uzumaki, the one I'm traveling with."

Tsunami just stared blankly at her and she said, "I like him too." There was a moment of silence until the two started talking. "Well we can share him as he will fall under the Clan Revial Act do to him having a new bloodline." Anko reasoned. "Whats the Clan Revial Act?" "The CRA is where someone that is part of a nearly extinct clan or has a new bloodline like Naruto is apply to men only. They are required to have a certain amount of wives and they are all have to bare him with a child each."

"Oh O.K. then I don't mind sharing him then." Tsunami said while getting up.

"Were are you going?" Anko asked also standing up.

"I'm going to lay in bed with Naruto-kun for a bit. You wanna join?" Tsunami asked. "Sure." was she said as they both went into Naruto's room who was sleeping. they Both laid down on opposite side of him snuggling up to him. They accidently fell asleep.

Naruto woke up after a few hours and he started to get up but before he did he felt somthing on each of his side. When his vision became clear he saw that Tsunami was on his left and Anko was on his right. He started to blush because both girls were very close to him which made him very uncomfortable.

"Anko, Tsunami wake up." Naruto said and both girls woke up. They first took tried to remember where they were. They finally remembered that they were sleeping by Naruto. They then turned around to look at each other but couldn't because Naruto was in the way. They both saw who it was and looked away from him so he wouldn't see their blushes.

There faces became redder than a tomato when Naruto said, "It's O.K. you two, I actually kind of like you both too." They also tackled him to the floor tring to kiss him first, but in the end it was Anko who got the kiss. Tsunami got the second. She soon left to make some dinner for everyone leaving Anko and Naruto all alone in a room with privacy seals still there from earlier in the week.

"That was amazing Naruto-kun. Mabye we should do it again sometime." Anko said and then kissed Naruto. He nodded and then remembered that he needed to ask her something. "Anko-chan, what were those handseals for?" he asked waiting for an answer.

"That was just a jutsu that made it where I wouldn't become pregnant." she answered but that brought up another question, "Why?" "I don't know myself but how about this. Once you become a chunin, you can make me pregnant if you want at the time. Deal." "Deal"

After they got dressed they both sat down on the bed and Naruto spoke. "Hey Anko-chan this might be thing that you don't like to talk about. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I'll understand, but what is that seal on your neck?" he asked wondering why it was there.

"It's called the Cursed Seal of Heaven. It was givien to me by Orochimaru when I was a child. It was given to nine others but I was the only one to survive through it. I later left him and since then I've been in pain whenever the thing tries to take over but I manage to keep it back. Know one knows how to undo it not even the Hokage." She explained in a sad and far away voice.

"Lets see it looks like a seal that marks a mate...of course I should have known. Anko-chan I have good news for you. I know how to get rid of the seal." Naruto said which caused Anko to look up at him in disbelief. "Are you telling the truth?" she asked. "I'm always Honest Anko-chan." She then tackled him to the ground and told him to do it now.

"I'm sorry Anko-chan but the things that I need to do it is back in Konoha. So when we get back will get to work O.K." "O.K."

Next Day/Forest

Naruto was laying on the ground, asleep, in a small field. A few minutes later a young looking girl was walking through the field looking for herbs. She saw someone in the field and she decided to see who it was.

She woke him up and said, "Hello um can you please get up for a second." she said. Naruto got up and unsheathed his sword pointing it towards her neck. "Hey your that fake hunter ninja that took Zabuza away. And your also a girl whats your name." he asked. "Haku." was her response . "Why are you working with Zabuza." "He saved me when I was very young because of the bloodline war and I became his tool to be of his service for as long as he sees fits." she replied. "You don't have to be his tool you can be what ever you want. I'll tell you what, this offer will stand until we meet again. You can either stay as Zabuza tool or you can come with us to Konoha and be what you want to be, it's your choice." he then sheathed his sword and vanished into the forest leaving Haku to think to herself.

Three Days Later

Naruto, and the rest of the group had been keeping guard of Tazuna and keeping an eye out for Zabuza. All of them except Naruto who decided to make sure that Tsunami and Inari stay safe.

At the house Naruto heard a scream come from outside. He went outside and saw two bandits getting ready to rape Tsunami as they were just begining to take off her closes. But they only made it as far getting her down to her bra and panties because their heads were cut off and both bodies and head thrown into the lake. He handed Tsunami her clothes back and she put them back on, thanked him and went inside.

He then knew that Zabuza and Haku were going to appear at the brigde so he hurried. When he arrived at the bridge Asuma, Kakashi, and Anko were fighting Zabuza. Sasuke and Ino were fighting Haku. Everyone else was keeping guard of Tazuna. Naruto rushed towards Haku getting there just as Sasuke and Ino passed out in relief that someone came to help them. As the mist started to thicken more Naruto used this time to talk to Haku and ask for her answer.

"Haku what is your answer. I need to know now." Naruto said loud enough for only Haku to hear. She spent a few moments thinking and finally came with an answer, 'I'm sorry. Please forgive me.' she thought. "I chose to... go with you Naruto-san." finally answered Haku. "O.K. then good. Now you just need to wait here until Zabuza is finished. And hide your chakra so he will think that your dead." she nodded and hid her chakra. He then went to fight Zabuza.

'Damnit I can't feel Haku's chakra. Then that means she's dead.' thought Zabuza wondering what he should do now. But he saw Naruto come towards him flashing through handsigns. "Rairyu no Tatsumaki" (Lightning Dragon Tornado) Naruto pronounced and then tornado of lightning shaped into a dragon and went at high speeds towards Zabuza. Zabuza didn't have enough time to move out of the way and was struck by the jutsu. When the jutsu disappeared, Zabuza is seen laying on the ground breathing very heavily. He was laying in small puddle of his blood.

"So even the Demon of the Mist is defeated. Shame." said a strange voice coming from the egde of the bridge. When they all turned around and saw that it was Gato with a bunch of bandits in front of him. "Get them." Gato said to the bandits who were starting to charge at them. Naruto activated his Rinnegan, held out his hand, and said "Shinra Tensei"(Almighty Push). All of the bandits were then shot back all missing Gato. Naruto then grabs his sword and vanishes and then reappears with his sword on fire through Gato's chest. He pulled out the sword and Gato's body falls into the river and his body floats away.

He walked over to the now lifeless body of Zabuza and sealed his whole body into a scroll and picked up his sword. "You can come out now Haku." Everyone wondered who was Haku until they saw the fake hunter ninja come towards Naruto. "Here you go Haku you can have the sword. So keep it." "Naruto what are you doing, he's the enemy we need to kill him too." Asuma said getting in a fighting stance. "I was able to convince her to come with us and if she tries to do anything. She would have to go through me first which I'm sure that none of you could do either." all of the jonin nodded and they all went back to Tazuna's house.

When they arrived Naruto gave his room to Haku so she could change clothing. Kakashi got up and said, "I'm going to go and check on him, be right back." He then went upstairs and went into 'his' room. Everyone downstairs then heard a bang from upstairs and Sasuke, Asuma, Shika, and Choji all got up to see what the problem was. They all see Kakashi's nose bleeding. They all looked into Haku's room. All the girls and Naruto heard more bangs and Naruto just said, "Looks like they found out." "Found out what." said the girls. "Haku's really a girl and they found out probably...well mabye. Lets see what happened to them before we jump to conclusions.

They all walked upstairs to see all of the boys' noses bleeding. The girls looked into the room and apollogized and shut the door. After all of the boys woke up everyone went to bed and Anko let Naruto sleep with her tonight because Haku took his room. The two other jonin were wondering what that was all about but decided to ask later.

That Night

Naruto not too long ago, snuck out of the house after everyone fell asleep and went into the night. He was planning on finding Gato's mansion and taking some of his money and seeing if he could find anything else that looked very valuable.

About an hour later, Naruto found it and snuck in at the top. He crawled through a window and came into a room and found that he was in a large room. It has to be Gato's. He started to look around and he finally found a large vault behind a picture of the now dead billionare. In it he found a dozens of dimonds, rubies, and emeralds, and 50,000,000,000 ryo and sealed it all in a scroll that was for money only.

He also found a few scrolls full of bloodline jutsus for Shoton (Crystal Release), Yoton (Lava Release), and Ranton (Storm Release). 'Hm, I have copied all of these, but I only have atleast 1 of each. This will be useful for me.' thought Naruto. He then closed the vault and put the picture back and decided to search around a little more. He didn't find anything else useful so he left.

He arrived back at the house and sneaked back in and went to sleep.

Next Morning

When Naruto woke up he went into the woods to look at the scrolls he got last night.

He opened the Shoton scroll first.

Shoton Jutsus

1\. Shoton: Suisho To (Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Blade)

-Hand Seals: Horse → Ox → Boar → Snake

-Description: With this technique the user can quickly form a blade made of crystal on the arm, and use it in a manner reminiscent of a tanto. Can be on both arms.

2\. Shoton: Shuriken Ranbu (Crystal Release: Shuriken Wild Dance)

-Hand Seals: Ram

-Description: The user surrounds him/herself in crystal particles, condensing them into numerous shuriken which then rain onto the opponent.

3\. Shoton: Hasho Koryu (Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon)

-Hand Seals: Boar → Ram

-Description: The user crystallises a material in the area, and then turns it into a dragon. It can be used as a means to travel or to attack a target. Several dragons can also be made and manipulated at once.

4\. Shoton: Omiwatari no Jutsu (Crystal Release: The Gods' Crossings Technique)

-Hand Seals: Horse → Monkey → Ram → Boar

-Description: User places his/her hand on a surface, creating a long stream of sharp crystals to bind and pierce a target.

Yoton Jutsus

1\. Yoton: Yokai no Jutsu (Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique)

-Hand Seals: Dog → Boar → Tiger → Ox → Rat → Bird

-Description: The user releases a large amount of lava from their mouth, which spreads into a broad, thin sheet as it travels through the air.

2\. Yoton: Sekkaigyo no Jutsu (Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique)

-Hand Seals: Snake

-Description: The user expels a large quantity of quicklime from their mouth, which is capable of inflicting damage to an opponent. This ability can also be manipulated in order to restrict the intended target's movements

Ranton Jutsus

1\. Ranton Ōgi: Rankiryū (Storm Release Secret Technique: Demon Dragon Storm)

-Hand Seals: Rat → Dragon → Hare → Tiger

-Description: The user produces a massive thunder cloud that can infinitely absorb chakra to grow in size and strength. By using different seals while active, the user can summon multiple red pillars of chakra to strike the ground.

2\. Ranton: Reiza Sakasu (Gale Style: Laser Circus)

-Hand Seals: Tiger → Dog → Snake → Dragon

-Description: This technique creates several beams and shoots them at the enemy.

After reading the scrolls, he decided to wait until he got back to Konoha. He went back to the house just in time for breakfast.

Three Weeks Later

The next three weeks had several things happen. Everyone in the Konoha group helped build the bridge and so did everyone in the village. Tazuna was made leader of the village by vote of the people of the village. Naruto and Anko have been meeting in the forest several times a week to just make out for hours on end. Same with Tsunami. Tsunami had decided to go with the Konoha group mainly because she wanted to be with Naruto and only Naruto and Anko knew that. When the bridge was finished Tazuna named it 'The Great Naruto Bridge' and everyone in the village all made Naruto the hero of the village. Haku also started to call Naruto, Naruto-sama, which he didn't like, but she still called him that.

The Konoha group, Tsunami, and Haku all left at the end of the three weeks and started towards Konoha. Naruto however was going to meet someone who will change his life forever.


	5. Please read this

**KNG signing in**

**KNG here this is not an update this is i guess what you could call me informing you all of a major problem that I've noticed with a certain author that is completely illegal and just fucked up. **

Now some of you might have heard of Xenter. If you haven't then let me tell you a little about him. He normally writes lemon fanfics which i have no problem with. In some of his fanfics after a certain amount of time he would remove the lemons which are really well written. Im completely ok with that its really a smart move in my book but 11 hours ago he released the second chapter of Icha Icha Paradise: Distraction. The problem i and a lot of other people have with him is that he is trying to make money off of his fanfics in the middle of Icha Icha Paradise: Distraction the is text that states this "_– Lemon (Kushina) –_

_– Only available on my blog for those that had given financially or spiritually support –_

_– Lemon Ended –_"

What the fuck this guy is using his fans to get money by haveing them pay him to be able to see some of the lemons he's wrote.

Now this is a prime example of copyright infringement he's useing naruto which is owned by Kishimoto. What he's doing is illegal but he has also broken two other laws which are the following:

1\. **Bribery** (holding back chapters because in his own words_, "Lemon only available on my blog for those that had given financially or spiritually support." This is not allowed on this website or any other website which allows people to post free content. He's trying to earn money off the Naruto franchise by writing lemons is a copyright infringement.)_

2\. **LEMONS** in general. There are instances where he demand reviews or he'd verbally abuse the readers of the story saying they're not giving feedback.

3\. **Abuse**. (He's targeting his readers by demanding they review or he would deny them a chance to read. I don't care if this is against the "rules" or not because it's unfitting for an author. He doesn't deserve to be called one.

If you dont beleive me the by all means look at some of his fanfics.

You should reports him to the admins and hopefully his ip address will get banned so that he cant make another account and continue doing this shit.

**KNG signing out**


End file.
